Debulara and the source of summer chapter 3
by laizia123
Summary: A story about Debulara, Mia Groov and Spidey having a war against the wolves who are destroying their world.


Chapter 3 ~ the coins of light  
Debulara and Mia Groov start walking back but when they do the black mist coming off the ship certainly explodes  
Debulara and Mia Groov shocked so hard they fell in an instant on the ground.  
a big sand wave was going all over them as they lay down on the ground  
as soon as the wave was gone Debulara and Mia Groov were standing up and saw the ship was transformed into a chest, the chest was locked with a dark form of magic, they didn't have the power to unlock the chest, so they decided to bring it to the safe of the city, in hope one day, they will be able to find out what's inside.  
the night has fallen, Debulara and Mia Groov are on their way to bed.  
they turn the light off and fall asleep  
but then, in the middle of the night, spidey is sniffing around the town a bit until it smells the smell of that chest hiding in the safe, the safe is not that secure, only the door into the safe is so spidey walks toward the door as it sees the door is on point of breaking. spidey looks scared and runs back, as it does the door explodes, spidey stops, turns around and sees the chest floating in the sky. spidey sprints as fast as it can to the apartment of Debulara and Mia Groov, but Debulara wakes up as soon as the dark light the chest gives shines through her window, she runs towards her clothes, put it on, and then immediately runs towards Mia Groov's apartment. but Mia Groov is already awake and teleported behind Debulara to scare her.  
Mia Groov: "BOOH!"  
Debulara jumps so high she hits her head against the 3 and a half meters long roof of the main hall  
Debulara: "how... ouch..."  
Mia Groov: "have you seen that thing outside? we need to hurry!"  
Mia Groov teleports outside in front of the apartment house front enterance and looks and listens how Debulara is going to fail going down the stairs again.  
Debulara: "easy for you to say."  
Debulara is falling down the stairs and Mia Groov starts laughing a bit.  
then Debulara is coming out of the front door of the apartment house entirely dizzy and a little wounded and as soon as she does the chest is shooting a big white explosion towards their apartment but somehow it only hit the top point left of the building.  
Debulara and Mia Groov and ducking.  
Debulara: "YIKES"  
Mia Groov: "AI"  
Debulara stands up, points at the chest and yells "what is that thing?"  
Mia Groov stands up too and says "i don't know"  
when she speaks spidey runs up to them and hide behind Mia Groov.  
Mia Groov bends over towards spidey  
Mia Groov: "did you know what happend?"  
Spidey can't talk but tried to explain by making jumping, spinning and waving movements.  
Mia Groov didn't understand a thing about what spidey said.  
Debulara: "ignore spidey, we have more on our sight now!"  
the evil chest is shooting again, the 2 sisters are jumping sideways away from each other to duck the explosion, Mia Groov grabs spidey while jumping. they make 2 flips and land safely on their feet, Mia Groov puts down spidey safely.  
Mia Groov (to herself): "phew, you sure are heavy, spidey."  
Debulara: "if that chest is dark, why is it shooting light stars?"  
Mia Groov is staring at Debulara and pulls her shoulders  
Mia Groov: "i don't... know." *stares towards the chest while saying*  
the chest is prepared to shoot again, but as soon as it wants to shoot, Mia Groov sees inside the shining light the chest shoots, there are tiny coins inside the light.  
the chest shoots and Mia Groov is holding her hand forward prepared to catch one of the lights.  
Debulara: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
Debulara jumps towards Mia Groov's legs as the light hits her hands.

5 seconds of silence falls and then Mia Groov opens her hand while Debulara is holding tight on her legs and spidey is holding its head down.  
Debulara opens her eyes and sees Mia Groov looking at the light she's holding in her hands shot by the dark chest.  
the chest immediately disappears who knows to where probably preparing to come back.  
Debulara stands up and they are both looking at the shine disappearing when they notice it's an old golden coin Mia Groov is holding.  
They look at the coin and in the middle, it says 1/5 in an old language written by the heroes of light (it looks a bit like japanese-egyptian in 1)  
Mia Groov can read it somehow.  
Mia Groov: "this is an old coin, it's written by the heroes of light, this is coin 1 of the 5"  
Debulara: "awww man, you mean there's more?"  
Mia Groov: "yes, there is. but i don't think we need to look for it right now. its 1 AM midnight, it's time to go to bed for you."  
Mia Groov is putting the coin in her pocket, turns around and walks towards the front door of the entrance like nothing happened.  
Debulara: "but... wha... arent we going to talk about what just happend back there? like... how..."  
Mia Groov: "not for now, we will discuss this tomorrow."  
Debulara: "AUUUUUUGH WHYYY? fine. will do."  
Mia Groov smiles as they walk back into their apartment.  
and spidey is also heading back towards it's home.

*The end. Chapter 4 will come soon*


End file.
